This invention relates to teaching and learning games and devices known as Spaceballs wherein the alphabet or other knowledge may be imparted to the user. The devices are particularly suited though not limited to children. Additionally, the devices may be used for amusement in a game context wherein the Spaceballs may be thrown, spun, tossed, etc. or used in various intriguing constructions.
The prior art includes many types of such games as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,777 which is more or less a block or card type arrangement to learn the alphabet. Another prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,846 discloses an alphabet cube puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,734 discloses an educational toy wherein various letters are depicted on pegs which fit into a game board to assist the user in learning how to spell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,868 discloses an instructional and recreational means for developing ability in spacial relationships and numerical and alphabetical usage. Various game blocks are designed to fit into spaces onto a game board.
In addition to the foregoing, there are many other devices which fall into this general area such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,883, 4,222,181 and 4,113,256. None of the foregoing patents disclose the present invention which relates to a Spaceball wherein letters are formed in shapes having a curved outer periphery and both capital letters and the small letters fit together in any numbers of combinations to form a discontinuous ball which can be spun, thrown, tossed, etc. The present invention facilitates the learning of the alphabet and various words and numbers. The invention also has a large amusement component since, as mentioned previously, the Spaceballs may be spun, tossed, twisted, etc. either informally or as part of a game. The spaceballs formed by the letters are unique in configuration and usage. The prior art devices and games are substantially different.